My Girl (The Temptations song)
| Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = September 25, November 10 and November 17, 1964 | Studio = Hitsville USA (Studio A), Detroit, Michigan | Genre = | Length = | Label = Gordy (G 7038) | Writer = | Producer = | Last single="Girl (Why You Wanna Make Me Blue)" (1964) | This single="My Girl" (1964) | Next single="It's Growing" (1965) | Misc = }} "My Girl" is a 1964 standard recorded by The Temptations for the Gordy (Motown) label which became a number one hit in 1965. Written and produced by The Miracles members Smokey Robinson and Ronald White, the song became the Temptations' first U.S. number-one single, and is today their signature song. Robinson's inspiration for writing this song was his wife, Miracles member Claudette Rogers Robinson. The song was featured on the Temptations album The Temptations Sing Smokey. Musically, the song is notable because the six ascending guitar notes in the opening riff over the C chord are a perfect example of a C major pentatonic scale, played exactly from octave to octave. Similarly, the analogous riff in the song that is played over the F chord is a perfect example of an F major pentatonic scale, also with notes ascending from octave to octave. Recording and release The recorded version of "My Girl" was the first Temptations single to feature David Ruffin on lead vocals. Previously, Eddie Kendricks and Paul Williams had performed most of the group's lead vocals, and Ruffin had joined the group as a replacement for former Temptation Elbridge Bryant. While on tour as part of the Motortown Revue, a collective tour for most of the Motown roster, Smokey Robinson caught the Temptations' part of the show. The group had included a medley of soul standards in the show, one of which, The Drifters' "Under the Boardwalk", was a solo spot for Ruffin. Impressed, Robinson decided to produce a single with Ruffin singing lead. Robinson saw Ruffin as a "sleeping giant" in the group with a unique voice that was "mellow" yet "gruff". Robinson thought that if he could write just the perfect song for Ruffin's voice, then he could have a smash hit. The song was to be something that Ruffin could "belt out" yet something that was also "melodic and sweet". After some persuasion from Ruffin's bandmates, Robinson had the Temptations record "My Girl" instead of The Miracles, who were originally to record the song, and recruited Ruffin to sing the lead vocals. According to Robinson, he allowed the group to create their own background vocals "because they were so great at background vocals". The signature guitar riff heard during the introduction and under the verses was played by Robert White of the Funk Brothers. This part can be heard without vocals on the 2004 deluxe edition of the soundtrack from the 2002 documentary Standing in the Shadows of Motown. "My Girl" was later sampled for "Stay", a single from the Temptations' 1998 album Phoenix Rising. The single was re-released in 1992. It did not reach the Billboard charts, but did reach number two in the UK Singles Chart. Reception "My Girl" climbed to the top of the U.S. pop charts after its Christmas time 1964 release, making it the Temptations' first number-one hit. The single was also the first number-one hit on the reinstated ''Billboard'' R&B Singles chart, which had gone on a fifteen-month hiatus from 1963 to 1965. The single also gave the Gordy label its first number one on the Hot 100. The Temptations were the first Motown act to earn a Grammy. The success of "My Girl" launched a series of Ruffin-led hits, including "It's Growing" (1965), "Since I Lost My Baby" (1965), "My Baby" (1965), "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" (1966), "Beauty Is Only Skin Deep" (1966), "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1966), "All I Need" (1967), "(Loneliness Made Me Realize) It's You That I Need" (1967), "I Wish It Would Rain" (1967), and "I Could Never Love Another (After Loving You)" (1968). In 2004, "My Girl" was ranked number 88 on Rolling Stone s list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Personnel * David Ruffin – lead vocals * Eddie Kendricks – backing vocals * Melvin Franklin – backing vocals * Paul Williams – backing vocals * Otis Williams – backing vocals * William "Smokey" Robinson – writer, producer * Ronald White – writer, producer * Paul Riser – arrangement * The Funk Brothers – instrumentation * Robert White – guitar * James Jamerson – bass * Benny Benjamin – drums * Detroit Symphony Orchestra – strings Chart history Other renditions | Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = 1965 | Studio = Stax, Memphis, Tennessee | Genre = Soul | Length = | Label = * Volt * Atco | Producer = Steve Cropper | Misc = }} In 1965, Otis Redding brought a traditional blues flavor to the song in his cover. This version, produced by Steve Cropper, was featured on Redding's critically acclaimed album Otis Blue: Otis Redding Sings Soul. Redding's version was not released as a single in the United States, but Atlantic UK released it in the UK to capitalize on the relative lack of success by the Temptations' original version, and Redding's cover eventually peaked at No. 11. The Rolling Stones included a cover of "My Girl" on their 1967 album Flowers, and the American folk group The Mamas & the Papas recorded a cover of the song on their 1967 album, The Mamas & The Papas Deliver. In 1975, Glen Campbell recorded the song on his album Rhinestone Cowboy. In 1988, Suave had a Top 40 Pop hit & Top 10 R&B hit with the song. R&B/soul group The Whispers covered the song in a disco style for their eponymous 1980 album. It was subsequently released as a single, and (despite missing the US Charts completely) was a Top 30 hit in the UK, reaching #26. See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1965|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1965]] *List of number-one R&B singles of 1965 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1964 singles Category:1965 singles Category:1992 singles Category:The Temptations songs Category:Motown singles Category:Otis Redding songs Category:Glen Campbell songs Category:Atco Records singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Smokey Robinson Category:Songs written by Ronald White Category:Song recordings produced by Smokey Robinson Category:Gordy Records singles Category:1964 songs Category:The Rolling Stones songs